


My Little Party Pal

by ZapstarBopstar



Series: Drabbles (Asks/Requests Open) [3]
Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, OT+ - Freeform, OT3, Open Relationships, Other, Polyamory, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar
Summary: A few weeks after the end of the school year, it turns out that these kids have love mostly figured out.
Relationships: Ben Gross/Devi Vishwakumar, Ben Gross/Shira (Never Have I Ever), Eve (Never Have I Ever)/Fabiola Torres, Oliver Martinez/Eleanor Wong, Paxton Hall-Yoshida/Devi Vishwakumar, Paxton Hall-Yoshida/Trent Harrison/Marcus (Never Have I Ever)
Series: Drabbles (Asks/Requests Open) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621228





	My Little Party Pal

**Author's Note:**

> Trent is half Black half brown now instead of all brown. Rebecca is half Black now instead of all white. Eve is Afro-Jewish, but white passing. She and Rebecca have that in common.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devi is kind of dumb, even with her two boyfriends.

The party this time around is actually a much smaller (and chiller!) get together. Eve is convinced to come along by Oliver, who uses the idea of exploring both Ben's house and Ben's privilege as bait. He really means it though, and so Eleanor's placidly sweet boyfriend and Fabiola's mildly edgy girlfriend have a more important goal in mind than social circle advancement. This goal is easily met, they find Shira and her two best friends performing powerful self assessments in a guest/spare room, it's the most growth that they have been able to have in the past several months. The investigating pair nod, then share a smile with the introspective trio before keeping on with their so far very successful search.

* * *

Ben thinks the investigation is a great idea. He also saw the not so shallow (anymore!) girls in one of the other rooms- he's super proud of them, as are Eve and Oliver. Trent is sitting on Pax's lap while Marcus leans against them both and plays in Pax's hair. Devi is surprised, to say the least. "I knew Pax is bi, but-" "And?" "But?" Both Trent and Marcus look annoyed at Devi. "We've been going out for like a year and a half now so there's really no need for this surprise. Plus, these two will likely shut down any arguments, whether they be in jest, as I kinda think Eleanor would say, or not." After speaking, Pax grins shakily. Since his hands are occupied Trent begins to feed Marcus cheese curls. Devi frowns tiredly. "I mean no disrespect but I really didn't know that you were a unit." "Triad, you mean." Fabiola corrects her while smiling at the boys. "Fabi!" "Oh, hey Fabster." Marcus and Trent get up to hug Devi's best friends. Somehow Oliver ends up on drink duty. "Ellie!" "Yo Nor!" Eleanor is happily surprised that Paxton's boyfriends like her and Fab. Fabi thinks it was inevitable, she and Paxton's 'best boys' have easily bonded over shared taste in clothes as well as shared 'love for the ladies' as T-Dog puts it. He gave himself that nickname- Marcus thinks it's cute and Paxton thinks it's dumb. The two of them usually call the longer haired one out of the three T anyways. The new seating arrangement ends up placing Pax on Trent's lap. Marcus accepts a flavored carbonated water and begins to play in Trent's hair. Oliver ends up handing out the fancy fruit flavored waters to everybody. Ben is over here too, and he is happily detailing how his ex girlfriend has allowed the two of them to settle into a little casual relationship. Apparently Shira's best friends fell for a new kid named Xylia Dinorah. This in part inspired the three of them to be better people. Eve brightens at the mention of her pal XD; "I know them. When we first met at an event for LGBT+ youth like two and half years ago. Back then, XD was Xaviera Daniela. They're one of the kindest people at our school." Marcus knows Xy too, "They helped us make the Hot Pocket. It used to be cooler, but they got called away to other clique related passions so." He shrugs before continuing, "Dino said they'd come back, so the Hot Pocket shall soon be restored to its former glory." 


End file.
